A successor communication system to W-CDMA and HSDPA (collectively called UMTS), i.e., Long Term Evolution (LTE), is currently being discussed by 3GPP that is a standardization group for UMTS. In LTE, orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) is to be used as a downlink radio access method and single-carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) is to be used as an uplink radio access method (see, for example, 3GPP TR 25.814 (V7.0.0), “Physical Layer Aspects for Evolved UTRA,” June 2006).
In UMTS, when a new cell is to be introduced, the location of a base station, antenna parameters, radio parameters, and so on are simulated using, for example, a simulation tool and link budgets (see, for example, W-CDMA Mobile Communication System, pp. 197-199, Keiji Tachikawa, Maruzen, 2001). Then, a new base station is installed based on the simulation results. Before its actual operation is started, a test operation of the new base station is performed by transmitting pilot channels. The administrator measures radio signals transmitted from the new base station with a radio signal measuring device and adjusts the radio parameters based on the results. The radio signal measuring device is mounted on a dedicated vehicle which is driven along roads in a target area to measure the radio signals.
In a mobile communication network, the location of a user device in the idle mode is registered in the network based on tracking areas. A tracking area corresponds to a location area (LA) or a routing area (RA) in UMTS and is composed of one or more cells.
In UMTS, when a new cell is to be introduced, the tracking area of the new cell is simulated by, for example, estimating the frequency of updating the tracking area based on the population distribution in an area where the new cell is to be introduced.